Heartstrings
by SorceryQueen
Summary: A story about two souls; they are oblivious to the fine line between hate and love, acceptance and ignorance. (Injured Regina; Caring Emma) AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love Is a Battlefield**

"I hate you! You're not my mom! Emma is my mom!" was the last thing she heard her son, Henry, shouted at her before he ran through the front door and slamming it shut in her face. The loud sound echoes around the whole house.

Regina stood still facing the white door, tears flowing freely from her brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears and made her way to her bedroom, foregoing making dinner for herself.

Reaching her bedroom, she started her daily routine before going to bed even though it's only 6.30pm on a Wednesday.

Once settled on her bed, she tucked herself until only her head was visible before grabbing her phone from the night stand and texting the last person she wanted to talk to right now, but just her luck, she just have to suck it up and do it.

 _ **Regina: Please make sure Henry has his dinner and check his homework. And don't forget, bedtime is at 9.30pm.**_

Done with the text, she puts back her phone on the night stand and covers her head in her blanket and soon, sobbing was the only sound heard through the mansion until the mayor was too exhausted and fell asleep.

…

It was 7pm when the tone of Katy Perry's Fireworks alerts Emma of a new incoming text on her phone. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was from the Mayor.

"What does she want now?" with a loud grunt, she quickly finds an empty spot to park her Bug, which to her great pleasure, was only 3 spots from her apartment stairs. Which she considers a small victory after the day she just had.

A frown was formed on her face after reading the text from the mayor. She checks her calendar and it appears that indeed, it was Regina's week with Henry. Emma quickly makes her way up to her apartment and surprise! Henry was sitting in her living room playing video games, oblivious to his blonde mother arrival.

"Henry. Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here and not at your mom's?"

"Hey mom. You're my mom, and I'm at your place." Henry answered her smartly and giving her a toothy smile.

Emma walked to the game console and turned it off and walked back to her son and sat next to him. Releasing a long breath, she asked him in a tired voice, "Do you want to tell me what's going on kid?"

She waited patiently for her son to answer but he just looked down and plays with the hem of his shirt. "Henry, what happen? You and I both knows it's your week with Regina, so tell me, why are you here and why did I get a text from her asking to take care of you?"

Suddenly, Henry sat up and shouted at her, "What's the big deal? I'm your son. You want me. I want you. I'm here now with you. Does it matter what happen?"

Emma took a deep breath and asked her son to sit back next to her. After he sat, in a calming voice, "So this is about the adoption again, I figured?" after receiving Henry's hesitant nod, she continues "I need you to listen carefully kid. You figuring out you were adopted and finding me again doesn't cancel Regina as your mom. She is as much as your mom as I am. You can't just ignore the fact that for the past 10years, she was the only mom you had."

"Why are you on her side? You hate her."

"Hate is a strong word. We might not agree on a lot of things, but know for a fact, that I love you as much as she does and we only want what's best for you." At Henry silence, Emma put her arm around her son's shoulder.

"Henry, I told you the reason I had to gave you up right? For your best chance. And I can never thank Regina enough for adopting you. She gave you your best chance. She took care of you, loved you, and still loves you even after these past 8months that you found me and be a brat towards her. So tell me, why are you still acting up? Aren't you grateful that someone, Regina, took you when you were a baby? And not being toss around in the system like I did?"

Henry still didn't answer her and kept his eyes on the open window. Pretending he didn't hear her but she saw the emotions going through his face. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, she stood up and walked to the small kitchen.

"So I guess you're staying the night here? How about you do your homework while I call for takeouts yeah?"

"Okay mom. I'll be in my room."

After hearing the thud sound that signaled closing of Henry's bedroom door, Emma let her head fall on the kitchen counter for a few seconds, muttering to herself "I'm too tired for all this drama" before getting up and calling the pizza place.

While waiting for the delivery, she sat at the sofa and contemplates what to reply to the mayor and finally settled with a simple "On it."

…

It was the next Monday when Emma finally had the chance to have a talk with Regina. Since the last debacle last Wednesday, she barely saw the mayor. Henry still stays at the apartment, refusing to go back to Regina's. The sheriff only managed a quick work-related meeting with the brunette and every time she tried to have a talk with the woman, she was dismissed or the mayor's secretary would not allow her in with the reason that the mayor was not to be disturbed or she was in a meeting which Emma doubts she was actually in.

So today, the sheriff managed to block the mayor's way out of the meeting room. It was 15minutes to 6pm which left the only two of them in the building as everyone else hurriedly leaving the town hall to go back home. So Regina was left without a reason to avoid Emma.

"Sheriff Swan, care to explain why you are standing in my way?"

"It's after office hours, I think you can call me Emma, Regina." Emma said to the brunette and giving her a cheeky smile. But Regina was not amused. She simply rolls her eyes and tapping her feet waiting for whatever it is that Emma wants from her.

Shifting from foot to foot, Emma finally breaks the silence that was between them. "So about Henry…"

But she was quickly cut by Regina "Yes, why are you here and not with him?"

"Seriously Regina? Calm the frosting down will ya?" at that, she got a glare from Regina and quickly continues, "Henry is at Granny's, I sent him there before coming to the meeting so he can get something to eat while doing his homework and Granny said she'll keep an eye on him."

At Regina's small nod, she carries on, "So Henry, I just want you to know that he doesn't mean what he said. He is just a kid you know? But an adoption dissolution letter that I found on my desk this morning? You can't be serious Regina. I'm really sorry about what happened and that he still refuses to go back to you. But if you want to, I can try talking him to spend the week with you. You know, since half of his week with you was spent at mine, last week?"

She saw Regina clenches her jaw before muttering in a low voice, "That would be really nice but I think you'll only waste your effort as this issue has been going on longer than you've been here. And guess what sheriff? Tomorrow will mark 1 year of Henry deciding that he no longer needs me nor I'm his mother. And you being here? Only solidify it for him. So yes, I think the letter was about due."

"Come on Regina, you know that's not true. And you know I'm not here to take him away from you right? Please don't do this."

"Well that might be true but Henry will never see it that way. So I suggest you read through the letter and call my lawyer if you have any question about it. And once you sign it, please drop it to my secretary."

Emma watched the vulnerability that ran through the brunette's face while she talks and even saw the watery eyes that the mayor seems to fight hard against, and her heart clenches seeing it in the tough and fierce woman. She was about to try and convince Regina again when the mayor walked past her to get to the upper level of the town hall to her office.

The sheriff ran to catch up with Regina and just managed to grab her arm when the brunette opened the door to the second level and both women was blasted back by a fire from behind the other side, sending them a few feet back and with a loud thud against the back wall.

Glasses, woods, and other pieces of god knows what was everywhere and black smoke thicken in mere seconds. Emma let out a loud grunt and saw the fire rapidly coming their way and hurriedly crawled to Regina.

"Regina! Come on! We got to hurry if we don't want to get burn alive!"

The mayor let out a small whimper and a coughing fit before responding, "I can't move! You have to get me out."

"What?!" Emma quickly scans Regina and saw that her left foot was stuck under a metal panel. "Oh whoa. That's. Whoa. That looks painful."

"Emma!"

"Yes! Yes! Don't need to shout!" the sheriff said while trying to lift the panel but just as she moves it a bit, Regina let out a scream. She gently settled it back and ran to get another metal panel she saw nearby to help her lift and hold the other panel.

When she reached back to Regina's side, the mayor was letting out a loud wheezing sound while clutching her chest. "Hold on. Stay with me Regina." And Regina gave a small nod of her head.

With all her might, Emma managed to freed the mayor's leg and carried Regina bridal-style out the town hall while muttering mostly to herself, "Wow, I thought you would be heavier."

Once outside, paramedics hurried to assist the sheriff and took the mayor to a stretcher at the back of the ambulance and one paramedic named Stacy asked to have a look at the sheriff too, but Emma was having none of it because not long after Regina was out of her arms, she heard Regina coughing fit again and saw the petite woman fell unconscious.

She ran to the back of the ambulance but was stopped by another two paramedics. "Sheriff. I need you to calm down. You cut yourself and we need to take care of it before it gets worse."

"No! I'm okay. What's happening to Regina?!" Emma was shouting and fighting the paramedics to get in the same ambulance with Regina that was about to be driven to the hospital.

She was not aware of the people gathering watching the fire and scene that she was creating. One of the paramedics managed to gave sedative to the sheriff and she too fell unconscious.

"Peter, lets get the sheriff to the hospital too. That cut looks deep and we better move fast before she wakes up." One of the paramedic said to the other.

* * *

 ** _*So how bout that for the first chapter? Sorry I'm a bit rusty._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Silently Screaming**

" _Peter, lets get the sheriff to the hospital too. That cut looks deep and we better move fast before she wakes up." One of the paramedic said to the other._

It was about half past 10 at night when consciousness came back to Emma and the first thing she noticed was she's at the hospital. "Why the hell am I here?"

"Mom! You're awake!" shouted Henry from the sofa beside her bed as he ran towards her and hug his blonde mother.

"Hey kid. Why are you here? Why am I here? What time is it?" Asked Emma in a breath.

"You didn't remember? You and mom, Regina, got stuck in a fire at the town hall. Thank god you're okay. Oh! And it's 10.35pm."

"Oh god! Regina!" Emma shouted while trying to get off the bed. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Sheriff. I need you to calm down." Came a voice from the doorway. Doctor Whale walked in with Mary Margaret by his side. "May I?" the doctor asked her, gesturing to the flashlight pen, silently indicating that he wanted to have a look at Emma's update after what had transpired earlier that evening.

"Okay. Other than the cut on your left thigh, you look absolutely great. You are free to go if you want and I'll write you off from work for 2days so you can rest up, alright?"

"Yes, thank you. By the way, how Regina?" Emma asked the doctor while trying to get off the bed.

"I.. Well.. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Answered Doctor Whale.

"I'm the Sheriff and the Mayor was involved in a fire with me which I will need to write an official report on, so I suggest you tell me her condition and where I can find her doctor." The blonde told the doctor with the hardest glare she could muster.

The doctor was taken aback by her and after the shock left him, he indicates with his eyes towards Henry and Mary Margaret.

Catching on, Emma turned towards the other two occupants in her room, "Henry. MM, would you guys please tell the nurse to get my discharge letter ready please?"

She received two silent nods and the moment the door was shut, Doctor Whale spoke up.

"The Mayor's asthma attack was very severe due to the amount of smoke she inhaled which, lucky for her, she managed to arrived at the hospital minutes after she passed out. She was connected with a breathing tube down her throat into her upper airway. We used a machine that pumps oxygen into her lungs that helped her breathe while we gives her medications to get her asthma under control, but I just removed it so she's just using the oxygen gas now. For her leg, I was informed you lifted a metal penal from her left leg, so I assumed you saw the open wound? Well, it was deeper than just that. The mayor broke her first metatarsal bone. But all in all, we fixed everything the best we can and would keep a close monitor on her."

Emma was silent for a few moments, soaking in the information delivered to her.

"Well, where can I find her? Is she awake?"

"She's in room 303 and yes, she just woken up before I came here. But she's on strong meds, so I would assume she's not quite her usual self yet."

"Thank you Whale. Seriously, I really appreciated what you did today." And just as she said it, Henry and MM walked back in the room with the discharge form for her to sign.

"It's no problem Sheriff. Just doing my job." He gave her a curt nod before walking out her room.

MM was the first person to break the silence, "Emma, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Just tired. But good. Oh and thanks for looking after Henry while I was out." She said this while giving Henry a wink.

"Henry, would you like to see your mother before going home?" Emma asked the boy from the bathroom while changing her attire.

"Nah, I don't. So tell me what happened? Was the fire taller than you?" Henry was quick dismissing the topic of his brunette mother, but Emma was having none of it. She walked out the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"Kid, your mom is hospitalized and you don't even want to see her or ask me how she's doing?"

"Is this a trick question?" Henry asked her back.

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you kid? You mom broke her foot and had severe asthma from all the smoke she just inhaled that she needed a machine to help her breathe and you don't even bat an eye?"

At Henry's timid shrug, Emma lets out a long breath while shaking her head.

After a brief exchange between the 3 people, which ended up with MM babysitting Henry for the night because Emma told them she had some issue to attend first, with much protest from Henry, Emma went to continue changing her clothes in the bathroom while the other 2 people left the hospital.

…

Regina was lying on the bed as still as she can with her left foot rested on a pillow. She closes her eyes and focus on the steady rhythm of the machines surrounding her. All the medications given to her are making her feel fuzzy and dizzy. She feels like floating, which to her great displeasure, causes her to feel nauseous every time she opens her eyes.

So when someone knocks on her hospital room with a loud "Are you up?" she quickly reached for the small bin situated at her side table and vomited.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Emma asked her as she rushes to Regina's bedside while scrunching her nose.

"What do you want?" the mayor asked in response to Emma's question in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing. Just check-in on you. So… How are you holding up?" the blonde said awkwardly.

Regina closes her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm fine."

Shifting from foot to foot, Emma continues, "You know, I'm glad you made it. You scared me back there."

"What do you want Miss Swan? It's late. Shouldn't you be home with Henry?"Regina replied without opening her eyes. In a smaller voice, whispering to herself, Emma heard the mayor muttered to herself, "Hmm… Henry…" and letting out a sigh.

"I told you Regina, I want nothing but to just check on you. Maybe I feel sorry for having an ass kid that acted like a spoiled brat that ignores and doesn't even care about the mother that raised him for the past 10 freaking years! How he can be so ungrateful I don't even understand. You know, he was so-"

"Miss Swan…"

"… lucky to have you taking him as your son. But nooo, he just threw it all away like you meant nothing! Do you know, I asked him to see you just now, he said no. He didn't even ask how you're doing. I'm so mad I feel like-"

"MISS SWAN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Regina which startled Emma into stopping her rambling.

"You will not speak of Henry like that! I don't care if he doesn't want to know about my well-being but you will not speak ill of him. Ever!" both women was silent until Regina broke the silence again, "I'm tired. You should leave." Shutting her eyes without waiting for Emma's response.

When she heard the soft click indicating shutting of her hospital room, Regina lets out a sob. All the heartache from never being enough all her life came crashing on her. Memories from the moment she found out that she is barren, to her late mother constant reminder that no one will ever love her, to the most recent of her son tossing her like an old toy.

Regina cried until she was too exhausted and sleep took over her body.

…

Emma woke up early the next day morning, fetching Henry from MM's and sending him to school. On her way back home, she made a stop at the hospital to see Doctor Whale to get the Mayor's update and left the hospital after peeking on the brunette.

It turned into her morning routine for the next 5 days after sending her son to school. Emma always felt like a ninja when leaving the hospital, getting top information and managed a peek on the mayor without getting caught.

So one morning when she opened the mayor's hospital room sneakily and was greeted by Regina's piercing gaze and a syrupy greeting, "Are you planning on sneaking on me like every other day or today will be the day that the mighty sheriff finally braved herself and enter the dragon's dungeon?", she knew that she's in big trouble and probably will get fired by the ninja association. 'Was there even one?' she thought to herself.

The blonde entered and shut the door and let out a timid "Hi" to the brunette while waving her hand and quickly shoved both hands in her back pocket.

Regina studies the blonde for some moment and right before she speak, the blonde was stumbling forward, being shoved by the opening door that she was standing in front of.

The mayor smirked at the blonde who's rubbing her lower back, 'serves her right for being so nosy' she thought.

"Oh I'm sorry Sheriff. I thought you left after I gave you update on the mayor. Do you need anything else?" Said Doctor Whale which resulted for Emma to cringed because she's so busted.

"Nah. I've got everything that I need. Thanks" and she made a move to leave the room but was stop by Regina, "Don't leave just yet. We haven't finished our chat dear". And the mayor's smirked grew larger if that's even possible.

Emma gave a small nod and stepped aside to let the doctor pass her to check on Regina.

"So Madam Mayor, it looks like you're asthma has cleared and your leg wound closes nicely. You can be discharged by today's noon but I need you to stay on bed rest and always have your foot elevated with a pillow. I'll make sure to prescribed you with ibuprofen and your asthma medication and issue you crutches. Make sure to always use it even if you are just going to the bathroom." At Regina's nod, he continues.

"And because your wound is still tender and needs frequent dressing, I'll just wrap your foot and holds you on the post-op shoe until later. Also, I need you to do daily dressing and it helps to have someone taking care of you until you'll all clear. Come in 3days for your check-up. Any question?"

"I'm alone at home but I'll try my best to follow everything you told me and-"

"I'll help you." Cut Emma. The mayor and doctor both look at her and she can feel her cheeks heating up as all attention was at her.

But the mayor was quick to deny help from her, "I don't think that's-"

"It's the least I can do. I'll help. I'll stay with you until you get better." Emma cut in again and this time, turned to the doctor, "You don't mind writing down the instructions on dressing up the wounds right?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to write the steps for you." then turned to the brunette, "So that's settled. I'll send a nurse with the discharge form."

Once the doctor left, Emma braved a look at the mayor and was not surprised to be greeted with a glare and a snarl by the brunette. Regina was even baring her teeth and Emma can't help but think she's about to be lunch by a hungry lion.

"Absolutely not! You will not help me. You will not be coming home with me. You will not be dressing or lay a hand on my injury."

* * *

 _ ***I don't know much about injuries and all that. It's all from Google. But I do have asthma and was in an accident that tore part of my foot which resulted 4 of my peroneus tertius tendon to ripped. So yeah. All mistakes are mine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All The Small Things**

 _"Absolutely not! You will not help me. You will not be coming home with me. You will not be dressing or lay a hand on my injury."_

Emma stood there looking at Regina trying her best to get out of bed huffing and growling after her outburst, and quickly tries to help Regina, but upon receiving another deathly glare from the mayor, she holds up her hands in a surrender gesture.

Once Regina reemerged from the bathroom walking slowly with her issued crutches, she went to her bag to pack her stuff but noticed that she left her clothes in the bathroom.

Emma whom still stood studying Regina's every move like a hawk, noticed this and finally broke the silence that fell upon them since the brunette's outburst on her.

"Would… Would you like me to get your stuff for you?" Emma asked in a barely whisper and Regina just stayed silent with her head down, unmoving, with her back to Emma. Just when she thought Regina would never answer her, the mayor replied, "Thanks that would be appreciated."

They both silently pack everything in the room before Regina sign the discharged form and given her medication. When the time to leave the room came, the mayor was instructed to be rolled out on a wheelchair, which to Emma great amusement, was not hard to get the brunette to agreed on.

While wheeling Regina to Emma's bug, Emma spoke again, "You know, I'm not trying to intrude or anything. I just really want to help you even though you're a real pain in my ass. So please, don't think too much on it."

Regina only replied Emma when she was safely buckled in the bug. "I'm a pain in your ass and you want to help me? Care to enlighten me on your motives then dear?"

"Oh my god! Nothing. I have no motives whatsoever. I just want to help you okay? Is that so hard to get in your head?"

"Yes! Yes it is Miss Swan! I didn't ask you to help me, I don't want you to help me. And I can't understand what you want more from me? You won! I have nothing left to give you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I won? What do you mean?" Emma asked with her eyes wide, stealing glances at Regina. Luckily the big white mansion was nearing and she wouldn't have to risk getting them into an accident.

"You won Henry. You got him. You got him to love you, and leave me. Now, you just have to sign those fucking papers and he will be legally yours! SO WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DO YOU WANT MORE FROM ME!" shouted Regina with tears brimming her eyes and her face red and broken, when Emma put on a free gear to her bug upon arrival at the mansion.

Emma turned her whole body towards Regina, looking at her with her jaw hanging and eyes blinking several times, trying to get what the brunette just said to sunk in. When it did, she rubs a hand down her face and letting out a long breath.

"Okay. I got it now. And I want you to listen to me. I never wanted Henry to leave you. I just want to share him with you. And those adoption dissolution paper you gave to me was rubbish and I'm not going to sign it until the last of my breath." Taking a deep breath, she waited for any response from the mayor but when she didn't get any, she continued.

"And me helping you, I want nothing in return from you. I just… I don't know Regina. I think deep down I get how you're feeling. Just in a reverse way. You know, Henry running from you and my parents abandoning me. So I don't know. You know?"

"No I don't know." Replied Regina sarcastically.

"Gosh. What a pain you are huh. I meant… I don't want you to go through this alone. So I'm here. To help. If you let me. Plus, I'll get Henry here too. How's that?" Emma gave Regina a dimpled smile, waiting for the brunette to answer her.

Regina played with her fingers on her lap for some moment before answering in a tired voice without looking at Emma. "Henry doesn't want to see me."

"Okay so based on your answer, you'll let me help you right? Because not saying anything means yes." Emma smiled at her and Regina only letting out a huff in response.

"Awesome! So about Henry. Don't worry about him. Everything will work out fine. Trust me."

Regina gave a small smirk, "It's a great surprise that I actually trust you Miss Swan."

"Well there you go! That's a start. Now let's get you settle in." and before Regina got to reply, Emma was out her door and rounded the bug to open Regina's door with the crutches ready.

…

Regina got settled pretty quickly in her bed and she let out a long sigh of pleasure and closing her eyes upon lying on her comfy bed at home.

Emma came stumbling in the room with Regina's bag hearing those moans which causes the brunette to look at the red face blonde.

"You tripped on your own legs and you will be the one taking care of me? How great!" this was said with a small smile that Regina tried to hide but fail miserably.

Still red face, but grateful that Regina didn't noticed the real reason why she tripped, Emma just reply with a "you're welcome" and dumping the bag in the middle of the room.

…

"So here's your turkey sandwich to tie you up until later when I get something from Granny's. And here's you meds. So, eat up, rest up. I'm going to the station to connect all calls to my cell and fetch Henry. Anything you need before I go?" the sheriff asked while fussing over the pillow below Regina's leg and the blanket on her other leg.

"I'm sure I can manage if I need anything else Miss Swan. That will be all. Thank you."

Before the blonde reached the bedroom door, she was stopped by Regina, "Miss Swan. Take this." Emma barely managed to catch the set of keys the mayor threw at her.

"So it's easier for you to come in later without me getting down the stairs." Regina said this nonchalantly but Emma saw right through her and gave the mayor a sincere smile and a wave.

…

It was 5.30pm when Emma and Henry walked through the front door of the mansion with Emma's hand full of groceries, her bag pack and a bag of dinner for the three of them.

"Hey Ma, how did you get the house keys?"

"Your mom gave it to me.

"Seriously? She just gave it to you? And this? Us here? She just let us stays here?"

"Well, I kinda not technically force it on her?" Emma replied while putting away the groceries and plating Regina's dinner.

"What do you mean, 'kinda not technically'?" Henry asked her with his head to the side which cause Emma to let out a laugh at his ridiculous look.

"It was my idea, taking care of her when she's out the hospital. You know, with her leg and being alone, it won't be easy on her these coming weeks. But of course she refused my help but you know me being charming and all, I got her to agreed." Emma gave her son a smug smile.

Henry was nodding his head when Emma put her hand on his shoulder and spoke again but with a gentler voice, "Henry, can you please maybe be nice to her? I know that you don't feel up to visiting her at the hospital but…"

"No, no. Of course. I'm sorry Ma. I know she didn't do any wrong and I was a jerk for treating her like that. Ava and Nick told me I should be thankful that at least I got a mom."

"I think the person you need to apologize at is not me, don't you think so?" Emma asked her son with a small smile. When Henry nodded his head, she stood and passed him a plate of grilled chicken salad with a side of fruits.

"Why don't you get this to your mom while I cleared everything here?"

Henry took the plate and was out of her sight before she could even blink an eye.

…

"Mom?" Henry whispered when he entered his mother's bedroom. When Regina stirred a bit, he rushed to her side, settling the plate on the side table and stood still watching her from head to toes. Studying his mother that he haven't laid his eyes on for the last 10days.

"Mom… Are you okay?" Henry asked Regina in a chocked sobs that instantly got the brunette sat up straight on the bed, eyes wide.

"Henry… You're here." And just like that, the boy launched himself on his brunette mother. Hugging her while hiding his tear-face on her shoulder.

The position was not comfortable for Regina to breathe with her newly relieved asthma and absolutely causing pain on her leg that her son bumped when he rushed to climb on her lap. But Regina would endure all the pain in the world just to get a hug from her son.

Rubbing her son's back, she let her own tears flowed freely and they just sat there hugging each other.

Regina was the first to broke the silence, "I missed you my prince." When the hugging loosens and they back a bit so they can look at each other.

"I missed you too mom. And I'm sorry for treating you so bad. It got over my head and I'm sorry. I love you."

"Oh Henry. I love you too. It's okay." She said this while peppering kisses all over his face.

"No it's not okay and what are you doing on your mom's lap Henry? You might hurt her." Said Emma from the doorway.

"Miss Sw…" Regina was about to reprimand Emma for ruining the moment and Henry quickly scurries off Regina and beat it to her.

"She's right mom. It was not okay. I'm sorry and I'll make it to you. But, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course Henry. I'm fine. Just a bit sore." She then patted the bed beside her for Henry to sit.

When the two brunettes continue their chat, ignoring Emma, she walked in holding supplies to change Regina's dressing and settle on the side chair near the bed.

"Here. Have some dinner while I change your dressing okay?" Emma asked her with a small smile, seeing the mother and son chatting animatedly with huge smiles on their faces.

Regina gave a grateful smile and a nod at Emma before continuing speaking with her son while eating her chicken salad and feeding her son her fruit salad. Her mind barely registering Emma's careful and soft touches on her leg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anything Could Happen**

 _" Her mind barely registering Emma's careful and soft touches on her leg."_

The next morning, Emma woken to the smell of pancakes. She smiled to herself thinking it must be Henry cooking but then she remembered that Henry's too young to be cooking alone and Regina would surely slay her if Henry got injured in any way, remembering the long conversation she had to endure when Henry got a scraped knee under her supervision.

She quickly ran down the stairs towards the kitchen but abruptly stopped at the kitchen entrance when she saw not only Henry, but Regina too was there. Regina was at the stove, flipping pancakes while Henry was standing next to her with a plate ready.

"Regina! What are you doing here?"

Both brunettes turned at her voice. "Morning Ma" greeted Henry while he brings the full plate to the counter joining with a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages and cut fruits.

"I believed I live here Miss Swan" Regina quirk a brow at her.

"Yes, I know that. What I meant was, how did you get down here? And why are you cooking?"

"To answer your unnecessary questions, I came down through the stairs like normal people and I need to feed my son, so I'm cooking." She answered sassily with a smirk.

"Well you don't have to get all smarty pants on me madam mayor. Duhh. You know what I mean."

"I injured my leg, I'm not incapable. Now, coffee is at the counter next to you" was Regina's way of ending the topic and silent invitation for breakfast.

With a cup of coffee in one hand, Emma joined mother and son at the counter.

…

After sending Henry to school, Emma came back to the mansion. Letting herself in using Regina's key. She was about to head the second level to check on Regina but saw the brunette still in the kitchen, leaning to grab something but what it is was blocking Emma's view.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? You should be resting." Said the blonde while walking towards Regina.

Regina ignored her. She was now standing on her good foot. Slowly putting her injured cast leg on the floor. Hands on the counter, bracing herself to get to her crutches that Henry left beside the refrigerator.

Just as she tried taking a step, she fell with a pained cry. But before she reached the floor, Emma leaped and grabbed her shirt from behind, yanking her toward the blonde herself and quickly secured Regina in her arms.

"Shit! That was close! Are you okay?" she asked while still keeping a secure hold on the brunette. But the only answer she got from Regina was silence.

Slowly loosening her hold, Emma stepped around to face Regina but still kept her hold on Regina's waist. But Regina was facing the floor, both hands in a tight ball at her side.

"Hey… Hey… Regina…?" Emma squeezed the brunette waist which startle Regina into looking at Emma. She was taken aback by the tears running down Regina's cheek and without realizing, she wiped the tears using he thumb.

"Come on. Let me help you to the sofa okay?" and Regina only nodded her head. So Emma carried her bridal-style into the living room and gently set her down on the sofa.

She then quickly stacked some pillows on the other end of the sofa and helped her injured leg on it before heading to the kitchen for the crutches, Regina's meds and some water.

Done with everything, Emma sat on the floor next to Regina's sofa.

"I need you to listen to me and don't be a hardass or whatever shit. Don't do that again. If you need help getting anything, let me know! Don't fucking try perform such act again! You're lucky I was quick back there. What were you thinking?!" said Emma with a serious tone and red face.

After a few moments of silence, Regina finally spoke, "First thing first, I think you should say it not spray it." and gave Emma a glare.

"Sorry" said the blonde with a sheepish smile which turn into a frown a second later. "I'm serious Regina. If you need anything, let me know. I'm here to help remember?"

Regina just let a long sigh out loudly, not being used to getting help and care from others. They sat in silence for quite some time. It was about half an hour later that Regina broke the silence.

"I need to take a bath. Would you… would you help me up the stairs?"

Emma was quick on her feet, getting the crutches and slowly helping Regina up and into the master bathroom.

They were in Regina's bathroom with the brunette sitting on the edge of the tub while filling it with water and some scented oils.

"So… Do you need help with…" Emma asked, letting her questions hang without completing it while standing awkwardly in front of Regina, and rubbing the back of her neck.

Regina smirk at the awkward blonde and gave her a suggestive smile. In a lower than her usual tone, she said, "Help with what Miss Swan?"

"Err. You know…" Emma said while gesturing wildly with her hands on Regina.

Giving a small chuckle, Regina gave pity to the blonde. "I think I can manage to get myself a bath. Thank you Miss Swan. If you please?" she said while turning her head towards the bathroom door, indicating for Emma to leave her.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Bye." And before she knows it, Emma was gone, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Regina took her time stripping her clothes and lifting herself in the tub, making sure to let her left foot rest at the edge of the tub. Not letting it get wet. She reached for her iPod that she always leaves in the bathroom and plug-in the earphone. Finally shutting her eyes and letting her body and mind relax in the bath with the soothing music.

…

It was almost an hour later that Emma was getting anxious with every passing minute that Regina still in the bath. Finally, the waiting gets the best of her and she went up to investigate.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Emma asked "Regina? Are you okay?" she waited for a few seconds before trying again. "Regina? You're in there for almost an hour. I'm sure you look like a raisin." She tried to joke. To lighten the mood. Well, her mood. Because she's getting worried with Regina not answering her.

"Regina. Come on. Answer me. Are you drown or something?" still nothing. "If you don't answer me, I'm letting myself in! This is not funny!" several second passed with still no answer from the brunette. Emma was sure that Regina's drowned by now and she rushed in the door, opening it with full force that it bounced by the wall. The vibration was so strong that a few items by the sink fell which promptly startled Regina whom has fallen asleep in the tub.

The brunette sat abruptly with eyes wide. Water dripping from her hair down her bare chest. "Emma? What's wrong?"

Chest heaving from her panic. Emma let out a relieved sigh at Regina being alive. She was about to answer the brunette when her eyes fell to Regina's chest. With eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, Emma's brain was short-circuit.

Regina caught where Emma's eyes were looking and she quickly crossed her arms. Covering her chest as much as she can. "Miss Swan! Care to explain why you're disturbing my bath?!"

The tone and volume that Regina spoke was so high and scary, it sent chills to the blonde and she took a couple of steps back.

"I… I…" Emma stuttered. "I what?!" Cut Regina with a glare.

"I thought you were drowned. You've been in here for almost an hour. And when I knocked and called for you, you didn't answer. So… I'm really sorry Regina."

"An hour?" Regina asked. Noticing the sincere look of concern and worry on the blonde's face. Upon Emma's nod, "Oh… Ermm, can you pass me the towel? I forgot to bring it closer." She said in a much gentler voice.

Emma reached for the towel and gave it to Regina. She was about to leave again when the mayor stopped her. "Wait! I… Well I think I need your help getting up. I'm afraid I'd fall with just 1 foot in the water." She said it shyly.

The blonde stood in front of the tub and grabbed Regina's hand, pulling her up and over the tub while looking at the ceiling with closed eyes, cheeks pink, biting her lips.

"You can open your eyes now" Regina told her after a few minutes and when she did, the mayor was all wrapped up in the fluffy towel. Locking eyes, Regina was the one to spoke first.

"Thank you. And, I'm sorry for losing my temper just now. I fell asleep and lost time."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for bursting in" answered Emma with a shy smile.

…

In clean pajamas, hair dried and brushed, Regina settled on the bed again. Feeling her foot pounding for not being lifted higher for so long.

Emma came in the room with supplies to change the bandage when she noticed the pained look on Regina's face."Hey, you want me to get you some painkillers? Or would you want to wait after lunch?"

"If it's not troubling you, now would be great" she answered while keeping her eyes closed.

Few minutes later, Emma came back with the painkillers and a glass of water. She then sat at the chair next to the bed and begin unwrapping the bandage on Regina's foot.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Just now in the kitchen, did you stepped on your foot hard?"

"Barely. Why?"

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess. But I hope you won't try it again until Dr. Whale says you're okay to use your foot again."

Regina was feeling confused at Emma's concern tone. 'Why does she worry about me so much?' she thought to herself. But what came out was "Why not?"

Without lifting her head, Emma answered her in a small voice while she continues to work on cleaning the wound, "Well, I don't like you getting hurt."

The mayor was silent for a few moments. "And why is that? Why do you care so much about me Miss Swan?" asked Regina in a cold voice. But when Emma did look up at her, she saw the vulnerability in the brunette's eyes.

"Because I do. I just do." Replied Emma before she picked up all the supplies and dirty bandage and walked out the door. But before she was fully out, "I'll get your lunch ready in a while. Rest up" she said to Regina and gave her a small sad smile. Leaving the brunette in confused at her sudden mood and the tone she used.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Part Of Me**

 _""I'll get your lunch ready in a while. Rest up" she said to Regina and gave her a small sad smile. Leaving the brunette in confused at her sudden mood and the tone she used."_

It has been two days since the toilet incident and Emma still acts strangely around Regina which really irritates the brunette and today she has her first follow-up appointment with Doctor Whale.

She hates not knowing what happened, what changed, what's going to happen. She hates not being in control. And Emma seems to always give her some kind of sad smile, or looking at her like she's thinking something deep. It's so opposite of the cheerful, childish Sheriff that she used to know.

It was just past ten in the morning when Regina heard the tell tale of the blonde entering her home. She was sat in front of her dresser, finishing her make up when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Emma with both hands in her back pocket, rocking on her heels, like she's anxious on something.

Regina eyed her from the mirror for few seconds before answering, "Yes." And standing up, reaching for her crutches and slowly made her way out her bedroom and down the stairs. She's getting familiar in using the crutches that it's not taking that long to descend the stairs anymore.

The ride to the hospital was in awkward silent and upon reaching the entrance, Emma was about to get out of the bug to help Regina but she was stop by the mayor.

"I'll be fine on my own. You should get back to the station. Thank you"

But Emma being her stubborn-self was having none of it. "Nah it's okay. I can stay with you."

"No Miss Swan. You will not stay with me. I said I'm fine." Said Regina in a voice that indicates she's getting angrier by the second. Regina can't for the live of her understand the Sheriff. She's just so unpredictable and the major was reaching her limit with Emma's behavior.

She can't help but be reminded when there was a time that Emma and her will always get in each other personal space in a heated argument. There was even a time that both women had punched each other in the face. So what happened between that time to now?

Now Emma seems to always try to comfort her in some way or another. Or helping her with getting back with Henry or in taking care of her physically and emotionally. Now Emma always looks at her with such care and sad looking eyes. What happened to the hate and angry-looking eyes that used to be projected at her?

"Well maybe you are fine, but I'm still going to stick around here with you." Emma said while giving Regina an odd caring look. Like Regina is fragile, like she meant something. And this really doesn't sit well with the mayor.

"Fine. You can stay. But! Only after you tell me what's gotten into you this couple of days."

Emma quickly averted her eyes and fidgeted in her sit. "What? Nothing. Nothing is wrong. What do you mean?"

"I know you can be an idiot Miss Swan. But let's not waste my time. I got another 5 minutes to my appointment. So you better start talking."

The Sheriff's neck and face started to turn pink and she played with the hem of her tank top. Which reminded Regina to Henry. He always plays with the hem of his shirt when he's nervous. A small smile started to appear on the brunette's lips.

"Time's up. I'll call you when I'm done" said Regina and she reach for the door handle but Emma's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I… Well… I don't know?" Said Emma in a small child-like voice which made Regina turned facing the blonde again.

One perfect eyebrow slowly went up and in a low voice, "You don't know? Tell me. You don't know why for the last two days you always look at me with this sad-caring-look?"

At Emma redder face, Regina continues in a softer voice. "What happened Emma? Are you okay?"

A dimple smile started to grow on the blonde's face. "Hey you called me Emma!"

"Yes I did. So now, please tell me? Did something happen?"

"Okay. So please don't get mad. But I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to accept that I care about you. Everything I do, you always think that I have some motives behind it. But I don't. I just really care about you, you know."

"Hmm… Why do you care? Didn't you used to hate me? What changed?"

"What are we doing? Playing 20 question game?" said Emma while giving a nervous laugh before almost shouts a, "Hey! You got like 2 minutes to your appointment. Come on. You don't want to be late do you?"

"You're not avoiding this Miss Swan. You will answer me. We'll continue this so called 20 question after dinner tonight. And I'm cooking. I've had enough of Granny's greasy food." and both women made their way inside the hospital.

…

It was five to 10pm when Regina made her way up to her room. She stopped at the first step and turned to look at Emma who was locking the front door and all the windows "Miss Swan, meet me in my room in 10minutes please." And without waiting for Emma's reply, she made her way up.

Henry who was walking from the toilet to his room heard this and waited until his brunette mother was in her room before he went to look for Emma.

"What did you do?" he asked Emma with his arms crossed. Looking much like Regina.

"Hey! Why would you think I did something?"

"Well if you didn't, mom wouldn't ask you to meet her in her room like some business meeting, would she, hmm?"

"Well I didn't do anything. Maybe she just needs my help with something. So why don't you get back to bed before she finds out that you're still awake past your bed time?" Emma said while giving Henry a wicked smile, silently threatening to tell Regina about Henry still being awake.

Henry gave her a side-eye before letting out a huff and ran up to his room.

…

It was almost half an hour later that Emma went to see Regina. She was sweating herself knowing what exactly that Regina wanted from her. Explanations on her behavior towards the brunette.

But truth is, she herself isn't sure what to tell. She knows deep inside, her view and feelings toward the mayor had changed. She started to understand what made Regina acts the way she does. Cold and distant. But after much thought given, she knew, it's a coping mechanism. Some sort of wall the brunette built in her heart. Emma might not know the reasons behind these behaviors but after what she saw, on how most people, including Henry, treated Regina, she can get a rough idea on it.

So she made a promise to herself that she will treat Regina better. Be nicer to her. And maybe someday they might even be friends. But oh how she wishes to be more that just friends.

Despite being a cold hearted bitch, Regina can be the most sweet and tender person. She's a great mother. An intelligent individual. She have the softest heart to animals from what Emma heard stories from the pet shelter owner when she went to deliver a missing dog she found in the park the other day. She's passionate when dealing with matters regarding children.

And don't get Emma started on her physical appearance. Regina got the sweetest smile that Emma has ever seen in her entire life. Although it's rare to see the smile, Emma had seen it a few times when Regina smiled at Henry. And her eyes tell stories that go beyond words. With its honey brown color. Oh and that ass. Yes. That firm perfect ass. Not that Emma was staring at it. She told herself.

So finally, she braved herself and knocked on the brunette's door. "Regina? Are you sleeping?" seeing that Regina was lying in her bed with eyes closed. "I still need to change your dressing before bed." And tentatively took a few steps into the room.

"Please close the door after yourself. You're not getting yourself out of the mess from this morning. We can talk while you change the dressing." Was said while she slowly sat up with her back on the headboard.

"So, are you ready to tell me what changed Emma?" Regina asked when Emma was seated and started un-wrapping the bandage on her foot.

"I… I guess I was just looking for you to be my friend." Emma said without lifting her head or stopping what she's doing.

"You wanted us to be friends?"

"Crazy, right? But I thought we could be, but like I said, you always think that I have some motives behind everything that I do" she paused and in barely a whisper, she continues, "and it really hurts to think that you think of me that low."

Regina was silent for the rest of the time Emma doing her dressing. And when the blonde was done and started to clear the bandages, only did she spoke.

"I would like that. For us to be friends I mean. And… and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It's just that people always tries to hurt me in one way or another that my first instinct was to question their motives in everything."

Emma was startled that Regina would opened-up to her. Being openly vulnerable and telling her that others had hurt her in the past. She felt angry for Regina but at the same time, was honored that she was given the chance to see Regina in a new light that not everyone got to see.

Giving Regina a toothy smile, "You'd be my friend? Really?"

Regina looked at Emma. The toothy grin, hopeful puppy look that was directed at her and she can't help giving a smile back at the blonde and nodding her head.

"Yes, friends." And extending her hand for Emma to shake but was startled when the blonde jumped to her feet and hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Falling Slowly**

 _""Yes, friends." And extending her hand for Emma to shake but was startled when the blonde jumped to her feet and hugged her."_

The next couple of weeks, Regina and Emma shared shy smiles and longer conversations about all things possible. Both women would finish their meal and sat in the family room with Henry watching movies or playing board games. And when time for their son's bedtime, Emma would make sure he's all tucked and came back down to join Regina for a glass of wine and then would talk until either women would yawn, signaling it's time for bed.

Today is no different, its quarter past eleven and both women are found in the living room. Regina was on her back on the long sofa and Emma on the other end with the brunette's feet resting on her lap.

All the lights in the room are switch off and the only light source was from the TV playing some series on low volume. It was raining lightly and the sound of wind rustling the tress against the window can be heard. They shared the big sofa throw and both sipping form their glass of red wine.

"Hey let's play a game" said Emma while absentmindedly rubbing Regina's good foot.

"What you have in mind?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Well there's not much I can do with only 1 good foot can I?" said Regina with a smirk and a quirk of a brow.

"Err. Yeah. Hehe. Okay. What about 20 questions?"

Regina was silent for few seconds before she answered. "Okay. But what if there's question I or you don't want to answer? Should we take a shot or something?"

Without saying a word, Emma lifted Regina's legs and went out the living room, and moments later she was back with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, holding it with a big toothy grin on her face before resuming her place.

"Should I be concern how you knew where to find my stash dear?" asked Regina.

"Is that your first question Regina?" answered Emma cheekily.

Regina narrowed her eyes which prompted Emma to holds her hands up in a surrender gestured with a smile.

"Okay okay. Can I start first?" Emma asked with all the enthusiasm of a five year old and Regina just can't say no to that.

"So, first question. Hmm.. What's your favorite movie?"

"Easy. The Heat. My turn. Is your hair natural blonde or did you dyed it?"

"Ohhh I knew you like my hair! And yes, its natural blonde. Next, did you go to the gym or exercise somewhere? Because you'd be lying if you say no, with that body of yours." As soon as she said it, Emma can feel her cheeks warmed up.

Regina just gave a smirk and a knowing look towards Emma before she answered the question. "I occasionally would run around town very early in the morning. What about you?"

"I like to run too, but late at night because I value my morning sleep and I do pushups when I got time. So, at what age did you had your first kiss?"

"Excuse me?" Regina said with wide eyes?

"What? That's what friends ask each others. Right?" Emma said with a look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"16. And you Miss Swan?"

"Hey don't Miss Swan me. And to answer your question, I was 15." And gave Regina a dimple smile. "Okay next question. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Seriously Emma?" at the nod from the blonde, Regina rolled her eyes and answered.

"I only kiss the fairer sex dear." And she took pleasure at the blush and wide eyes that the blonde had. "My turn. At what age did you first had sex?" and smirked openly at the blush that now spread to Emma's neck.

"Well… 16?" she answered, making it sounding like a question and trying her hardest to look anywhere but Regina. "Now, question number 5. So you never like, like like a boy or man?"

"No. As I said, I prefer the fairer sex. What about you? Ever like a girl?"

"Urm.. Yeah. I had like 2 ex-girlfriends. So. Yes. Okay, my turn again. Can you tell me anything about your family?"

"My father owned a stable. He passed away in a car accident when I was 22 with my mother. And mother was, well. Mother. I'm an only child. So, my question. I read from your application that you're an orphan, I'm sorry. But, how did you get your name?"

"Funny story, when they found me by the side of the road, I was wrapped in a baby blanket with 'Emma' sewn on it. And 'Swan' was form the first family I was at." At this, Emma look down at her lap and played with her fingers until Regina reached and clasped her hands in her own. Giving silent support.

"Okay so my next question. Why did you adopt Henry?"

At this, Regina took a shot of the vodka and exclaimed loudly, "Oh god, that's horrible!" She was not ready to tell Emma the reason that she adopted him was that she found out that she was barren. No one knew except herself and the doctor.

"My turn! Do you like someone in this town?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. And woo this is fun! I like having a friend. So who is it?"

At that, Emma took a shot of vodka and only grimaces slightly. She will not be telling Regina that the person that she likes is sitting right beside her. Oh how things has changed this past few weeks since the incident at town hall.

She's seeing the other side of Regina that only Henry got the privilege and now, Emma was too given the chance to see it and oh how she's grateful of it. This side of Regina is so beautiful, unique. Under all those mayoral mask, the brunette is the sweetest and loving person she ever met. She care and love with all her heart. She got the most resilient heart too and at that, Emma fell in love more and more with each passing moment.

Wait what? 'Love'? When did that happened? Emma was startled from her musing by Regina's voice.

"Oh come on Emma. Tell me."

"No, I took a shot, and I believe it's my turn. And it's the same question. Who do you like Madam Mayor?" Emma asked with a scandalous grin, trying to slow the beating of her heart.

Regina too took a shot of the vodka. And even if hell freezes over, she will still not tell Emma who she likes. Because she's sure that the person doesn't reciprocate her feeling. How could they? The person is Emma Swan herself. But with all the baggage and how she treated the blonde in the past. She's pretty sure Emma will just laugh at her.

Even with the knowledge that the blonde beauty sitting next to her had dated women in the past, Regina still convinced that she will never be good enough for the blonde.

The rest of the questions were all light questions such as favorite color, food, book, and so on, which they both answered with ease. But by the end of the game, both women had taken a few more shots just for the fun of it.

…

Henry went down at precisely 8am to a scene he never expected to see in his entire life. But there on the living room sofa, in a tangle of limbs and blanket, his brunette and blonde mother asleep together.

Regina was still laying her legs on Emma's lap. And Emma was bent at an unnatural angle. She's sitting but bent at her waist. Her head was resting on Regina's stomach and the brunette's hand was tangle in a mass of blonde hair.

Feeling this as a golden opportunity, Henry grabbed his phone out form his pocket and snapped a picture of the duo. But the shutter sound and flash had woken both his mother.

Regina was startled and yanked Emma's hair hard which resulted in the blonde screaming, which resulted in Regina to sat bolt upright and resulted Emma to scream louder and her hands came up to grab Regina's hand in her hair.

The Mayor looked at Emma on her lap and quickly untangles her hand from blonde hair.

"What the hell Regina?" shouted Emma but then both women flinch at the loud voice. "Shit! Inside voice. Inside voice." And sat up straight with a groan at her protesting back ache while rubbing her head.

They heard a giggle from beside the couch and look at their son video tapping the incident.

"Henry, why are you up so early sweetheart?" Asked Regina in almost a whisper while trying her hardest to ignore her hangover.

"It's 8am mom." He answered with a smirk of his own which looks so much like Regina's.

"What?! We slept like dead weight!" And tried to shift her legs slowly down the sofa.

"No. It's 8am Regina. Hardly that late. Stop being sarcastic." Said the blonde while getting up and fetching Regina's crutches.

"Well maybe to you it's not late. You sure have that look that says it's still morning even if you sleep until 11."

"Hey! 11 is still morning. 12 is noon! Shish" was said while she rubs her back. "I'm going to take a bath. This back ache is killing me!"

Regina and Henry only watches with amusement at the sheriff walking out the living room like a zombie with her messy hair.

…

It was after lunch when they all decided to take a ride around town with the window open as a family. It was a sunny day and they even stop for ice cream.

Reaching back home, they all went to the living room watching TV with Henry sitting in the middle between his moms, when the boy broke the silent.

"Today was so much fun! We should do this again soon." And turned to his brunette mother, "Mom, when will you be able to take off your cast?"

"In two days dear. Are you as excited as I am?" Regina replied him while playing with his hair.

"Yeah. I guess"

Catching up to his tone, Regina was confused, "What's the matter honey?"

"It's just. When you all heal and able to walk again, Emma will have to get back to her place and I don't know. I just like how things are now. I get my two moms in one place, day and night. Sorry. I am happy that you can be back on your feet mom." He finished his sentence and hug Regina, putting his head on the brunette's shoulder while his other hand reached for Emma's.

Emma and Regina was caught off guard by their son that they automatically look at the other from above Henry's head.

The Sheriff had her hand mid air with her popcorn and mouth wide open while Regina had this dumbstruck expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Can't Stop This Thing We Started**

 _"_ _The Sheriff had her hand mid air with her popcorn and jaw wide open while Regina had this dumbstruck expression."_

And that was how the Sheriff of Storybrooke found herself in the guest bedroom, unpacking boxes of clothes into the closet. Which now known as 'Emma's room'.

…

It was a slow Wednesday morning and Emma can't help letting out a loud and long groan. She's bored and hungry. And it's only 10am. Deciding that a cup of hot chocolate won't hurt anyone, she grabbed her jacket and off to Granny's.

"Emma! How's my favorite Sheriff's doing?" was the greeting she got from Ruby, her bestfriend/Granny's grandchild.

"I'm the only Sheriff in this town Rubes."

"Well, whatever blondie. So! Tell me. How's living with mayor hot pants?" said the waitress way too loud for Emma's liking, while wiggling her brows.

"Shushh Rubes! Did you swallow a microphone or something?" was said in a shout whisper and in a more dreamy voice, she continued "and it's been good. Great, actually." And had a small smile while looking at nothing in particular, as if lost in her own memories.

"I knew it! You can't deny me again Swan. What's with that look and voice. You got a thing for Mayor hot pants!"

It was a constant thing for the past months for Ruby to break the blonde into admitting that she likes Regina. But every single time, the blonde would deny or change the subject. But Ruby isn't blind. So does everyone around them. It's clear as crystal that both women have a thing for the other but either they are too oblivious or stubborn to accept the truth, no one knows.

Ruby's cheery voice broke Emma from her day dream of a certain brunette. "No I don't. Don't be ridiculous." She said in a shaky voice while trying to look anywhere but at the waitress. "By the way, I'm here for my hot chocolate. So, will you?"

"Oh I will. Just wait a second. You're not getting away this time." Ruby said with a wicked smile and went to get the drink.

Few minutes later, she was back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and cinnamon and sat in front of Emma at her table. Since it's not a rush hour, she can spare a few minutes sitting and chat with her friend.

Emma was about to reach for her drink when Ruby pulled the cup back slightly, out of the Sheriff's reach.

"How about we make a deal Swan?" Ruby said with a toothy grin.

Emma groaned loudly, "What do you want?"

"So since today's Wednesday and it's ladies night. How about you join us ladies at the Rabbit Hole, say 9pm?"

The blonde was about to answer her when Ruby stopped her, "And bring your girlfriend. Say yes, and you will get a month free of bearclaw. Or, if you say no, you will be banned for a month of bearclaw."

"What?! You can't be serious! That's… that's… torture!"

"No it's not if you just say yes. What's so hard about saying yes to a ladies night Emma? Stop being dramatic."

"First thing first. Regina's not my girlfriend!" was said with a glare but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Whatever you say blondie."

"Secondly, even if I say yes, there's no way Regina would come. There's no one to look after Henry."

"Well lucky for you, that won't be a problem because you might not know, but before you came to town, when Regina needs a babysitter when she's working late, Granny would look after Henry. He's practically Granny's grandson. And Regina's like a daughter to her."

"What? They didn't seem that close."

"Oh Emma Emma Emma. My naïve little blondie. Do you think two hot headed strong women would showcase their affection in front of a town that lives on people's whereabouts?"

"Huh. Well you got you point there."

"So, what do you say, Sheriff Swan?" Ruby said while finally extending the cup of hot chocolate towards Emma, with a megawatt smile.

…

"Absolutely no." Said Regina over the phone with Emma on the other side of the line.

"Oh come on Regina. She threaten to banned me for a month of bearclaw!"

Regina massage her temple at the blonde's reasoning in asking her to join for ladies night.

"Miss Swan, I have no ti-.." her speech was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Wait a second. There's someone who doesn't value their life here to bother me at 5 freaking thirty. I just want to go home." She muttered to herself but was heard by Emma through the phone. "Come in"

When the door to her office opened, there stood Emma awkwardly, waving her hand at the brunette. Regina shakes her head and ended the call. But a small smile was slowly forming on her lips.

She can't help how adorable Emma look standing awkwardly in the middle of the door, waving at her while her other hand still clutches her phone, looking at Regina with fear and a shy look, surely having heard what Regina just said about not valuing her life.

"Can I come in?" asked Emma in a shy voice and at Regina's nod, she walked in and shut the door before walking further and taking a seat opposite the mayor's desk.

"So… Will you come?" Emma asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Letting out a breath, Regina can't help to feel sorry at the look that the blonde was giving her.

"I have lots of work to catch up on since I've been off for so long Emma. And you know even if I want to, there's no one to look after Henry for the night."

At that, Emma perked up. "Ruby said Granny won't mind looking after Henry since he's like a grandson to him. And as for your work, I'll help you. You can do all the signing and all mayoral stuff and I can help you organized and do the filing and everything else. Please just come with me. I need my bearclaws." Emma ended her speech while battling her lashes and even giving Regina a pout.

Regina was silent for few minutes while she look at her desktop, seeming to think very hard on something. Finally, she broke the silent, "Fine. And you will help me until all my work is done, even if it takes a few days."

At that, the sheriff gave Regina a toothy grin, "Promise!"

…

It was 8.45pm and Emma and Henry were ready and waiting for the brunette by the front door. "Come on Regina, we're going to be late. And we have to drop Henry first."

It was another few minutes when finally Regina descended the stairs.

"Finally! I thought you fell asle-.." Emma's speech was cut when she fully turned and facing Regina. Her mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

The mayor was wearing a sleeveless round collar espresso brown leather top that looked like a second skin to her because of the tightness and how it wrapped around her torso. And a hot pink, middle thigh-length skirt with one white lining along the slanted hem at the bottom. She finished the attire with a pair of nude high heels, nude lipstick and some light makeup.

Regina walked past Emma with smirk, lifting her finger to Emma's chin to shut it, "We wouldn't want a fly to get in your mouth now, would we dear?" and continue walking out the door to her car. "Come now Miss Swan, we're going to be late."

…

"You're late!" was the greeting they got from Ruby upon reaching the table where their friends are. There was Ruby, Belle, Ashley, Ariel, MM, Mel and Kathryn.

Regina took a seat next to Mel with Emma on her other side. And both women was shoved each a shot glass fill to the brim.

"Drink up, you ladies are way behind and we need you to catch up." Said Mel.

3 shots in, Emma stood and whisper to Regina, "I'm going to get something to drink. What would you like?"

Regina felt a shiver at the closeness and from the breath of the sheriff on her ear and thank to any god that's here in the club that the lighting was dim that it will be hard for anyone to notice her goosebumps. "A Sunset Boulevard would be nice. Thank you." And Emma was gone the very next second.

It was an hour later that the group found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Ruby was dancing next to Emma and she whispered in the blonde ears so the other girls wouldn't hear them, "I think you should take this chance to woo your lady and dance with her."

"Who's my lady?"

"Oh quit playing dumb Em, Mayor hot pants of course!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, she's not my lady." and turned to look at Regina, who is dancing and laughing with Mel and Kathryn. It's not always that the Mayor would let herself be seen dancing and laughing and looking carefree.

"I guess then its okay for me to ask her to dance and maybe more." Ruby said and wink at Emma before turning and walking in the direction of the mayor.

But she was stop by Emma grabbing her arm. "Don't you dare!"

"What's the matter Emma? I thought she's not yours and last I heard, she's single." Ruby proved her friend. Knowing exactly which button to push to get the sheriff to make a move. It's killing her looking at the two women playing push and pull every time they went to the diner.

It's so obvious that it hurts her, and some of their friends who have put a bet on how long the two ladies would finally accept and do something about their feeling towards each other. And now that they stay under the same roof, Ruby felt like pulling her hair or maybe pulling Emma's hair, seeing those two denying their feeling.

"I… Just back off Rubes." Emma said and glared at her friend. Finally Ruby gave a smirk at her blonde friend and holding her hands up in a surrender gesture. "She's all yours. But don't blame me when you're taking your time denying and she finds someone else Em."

Emma look at Ruby, then at Regina, who's now dancing with a petite lady with wavy blonde hair and dimples. Seeing both laughing and dancing so close. And she looks at Ruby again. "It's been a long day and I have an early shift tomorrow. I'm going to head home. Thanks for inviting us. And Rubes, thank you." She gave a sincere smile at Ruby before making her way with purpose towards Regina.

Ruby watched from afar her blonde friend reached Regina and leaned in close to her, whispering something which makes the mayor took a step back from her dancing companion and turned fully towards Emma with a look of concern on her face and held the back of her hand on Emma's forehead. The mayor had a confuse look on her face and seconds later lifted both her hands feeling Emma's neck and forehead again.

Not long after her impromptu inspection on the Sheriff, Regina took her hand and grabbed both women purses and both left the club heading home.

Mel, Belle and Kathryn went to Ruby and Belle said, "I guess that was your doing?"

Ruby gave her friends a cheshire grin, "Only some slight shoving and pushing the right buttons on our dearest Sheriff and the rest was all hers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Burn**

 _"Ruby gave her friends a cheshire grin, "Only some slight shoving and pushing the right buttons on our dearest Sheriff and the rest was all hers.""_

Emma found herself in her bedroom at the mansion with the mayor fussing on her and there's absolutely nothing she can do after the act she pulled at the club 20minutes earlier.

 _Emma reached Regina and leaned to whisper to the brunette so her dance companion wouldn't hear, putting on her best throaty voice, "Regina, can we go home now? I don't feel good. My head is pounding and I feel really dizzy."_

 _Regina took a step back from the lady she was dancing with and turned fully towards Emma with a look of concern on her face and held the back of her hand on Emma's forehead._

" _You're not that warm" said Regina with a confuse look on her face and seconds later lifted both her hands feeling Emma's neck and forehead again._

" _Hmm. But I'm not taking any chances. Let's go home and get you rested." She then_ _took Emma's hand and grabbed both women purses and both left the club heading home._

"Drink this water then sleep. And if by tomorrow you still feel sick we're going to get you check up." Said Regina while she waits for Emma to finish her water and when she was done, she tucked Emma's blanket before walking to the door.

She was about to switch off the lights when she spoke again, "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"If you feel worse or anything in the middle of the night, just come and get me okay?" Regina told Emma in the most caring voice the brunette ever spoken towards her. The tone was usually only saved for their son.

"Oh... Okay. Thanks."

"Good night dear, feel better" and she was out and shut the door before Emma can form a reply.

Emma felt like her heart was about to burst with the care and attention Regina gave to her. She caught herself smiling widely when the thought of the reason the mayor was being nice came to her mind.

'Shit. She's going to kill me if she knew that was all lies just because I got jealous.' But before she can dwell on the matter, sleep took over her body and mind.

…

Emma can feel someone touching her forehead with the lightest touch. It's comforting and she tries to lean more towards the hand. But then she smells something so familiar, so alluring, so Regina. And she stiffens, remembering to act sick and trying to appear like she's still sleeping but Regina has caught her movement.

"Emma dear, how are you feeling?" asked Regina in barely a whisper.

Slowly opening her eyes, Emma turn her head to read the bedside watch. 3:45am. Blinking a few times, she turned back to Regina.

"Much better. What are you doing up at 3:45am?"

"I just came to check on you. But I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want a glass of water?" said Regina while she stroke Emma's hair, making the Sheriff let out a hum and feeling drowsy with sleep trying to take over again and trying her hardest to lock her eyes with Regina.

"Are you sure you're feeling better dear?"

"Mhmm" replied Emma with glassy eyes and Regina was about to stand and leave again when Emma grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay with me?" asked the blonde. She always talks or did things without thinking when she's sleepy. One time, she even text Ruby in the middle of the night telling her about Regina's cute button nose. It's like her mind and body are two separate people.

Startle at the blonde weird request but quickly assumed it to Emma not feeling well, Regina climbed next to Emma under her blanket. She barely laid her head on the pillow when Emma turned and wrapped one arm on her waist and tucked her head under Regina's chin.

The mayor stiffens until she can feel Emma's even breathing hitting her collar bone, indicating that she's fallen asleep, she then lets out a long breath. Slowly, she continues stroking blonde hair until she herself fell asleep.

The last thought running through her head was how it feels so perfect having Emma in her arms and how she's sure there's no turning back from her feelings now. She's fallen so deep so fast for the blonde Sheriff.

…

The blaring alarm tone of High Way to Hell by ACDC from Emma's phone woke both women up in an instant.

"Thank goodness I still have a strong heart or you might just wake up to me having a heart attack! Why you chose that song was beyond me." Regina chastised while narrowing her eyes on Emma.

Emma gave a sheepish 'sorry' before Regina just shook her head and gave a small smile. "Are you feeling better to go to work? I could just call David to cover for your shift if you still feeling sick."

The Sheriff quickly avoided eye contact and played with the blanket. Unconsciously pulling it higher towards her chin.

"Ermm.. Regina. Please don't get mad but I need to tell you something."

At that, the mayor sat on the bed with her back on the headboard and folded her arms. "What did you do Miss Swan?"

"Ikindamaybeliedtoyouaboutmebeingsick"

"Miss Swan"

"I kinda maybe lied to you about me being sick. I'm sorry." Emma said and cringed at herself, still not looking at Regina.

"And please enlighten me dear, why did you?"

"Well… I was tired?"

"You were tired?" Regina asked with a raised brow. At Emma's silent, she continues "So now would you tell me your second answer? Your REAL answer?"

Emma pulled the blanket off herself roughly and climb off the bed and started pacing her room with Regina still waiting for her answer.

"Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you! I lied because I don't get why you have to dance with that bitch so close. What are you two? Horny teenagers? Grinding your bodies! And Ruby! Fucking Ruby was getting on my nerves! I swear I was about 1 second away from pulling her teeth with my bare hand! How dare she said she'll asked you for a dance and maybe more! More Regina! Do you freaking know what that means? It means she's going to asked you to maybe a date, or relationship or marriage or god knows what else! And I just have to stand there and look at the woman I love be taken away just like that? Like I'm nothing? I'm not nothing! I was never nothing! I'll fight for you and I'm not backing without trying!"

Emma was panting really hard when she ended her shouting fiasco and finally stopped her pacing and stood at the end of the bed facing Regina. And when her brain caught up with what she just said, both hands flew up, covering her mouth and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Mom? Ma? You guys okay?" asked Henry from the doorway. Both women not having noticed his presence until now, turned towards him.

Emma was shaking and her eyes were glassy indicating she's about to burst in tears so Regina quickly addressed their son, "We'll be okay honey. Why don't you get ready for school and we'll meet you for breakfast in 10 minutes or so okay?"

Henry was looking between Regina and Emma with concern in his eyes. Not catching what Emma was shouting about but heard her loud voice. Finally he nodded and left to get ready for school.

Regina stood from the bed and approached Emma, which the blonde took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. Not having anywhere to go, Regina finally stopped in front of the blonde, only few inches separating them.

Lifting one hand, she took both of Emma's hand that was still covering her mouth and brought it down and with her other hand, she pushes few blonde strands behind Emma's ears and then cupped her cheek.

The mayor studies Emma's face for a few seconds. Seeing the look of vulnerability, mixed with dread and determination. Her eyes moves from Emma's eyes, to her nose, down to her lips and back to her eyes. Then she slowly and finally closes the gap between their lips.

It was a chaste kiss. She ended the kiss but didn't back away. Instead, rested her forehead on Emma's.

"I don't want anyone but you Emma. And I certainly not going to marry Ruby." She said with a smirk.

Emma lets out a shaky breath and braved herself to put both hands on Regina's waist. "Thank goodness!"

Regina gave her another kiss which was escalating real quick when she suddenly ended it again, "Did you said you love me just now?"

"I… Yes?" answered Emma, and getting ready for the harsh rejection.

"Well, I guess I might feel the same way." At her answer, Emma gave a toothy grin and the next second they were kissing again and hands started roaming on each other, until someone moaned which brings them back.

"We better head down for breakfast with Henry dear." And Emma lets out something like a whine which Regina snicker at her.

"And maybe we can continue this tomorrow after you bring me to a date." Regina said and winked at Emma before she sauntered her way out and down to the kitchen.

 **THE END**

 _ **That's it and thank you for your time and support.**_

 _ **Until next time ;)**_


End file.
